Dawnstar's Kitting
Dawnstar's kitting is a fan fiction that is written in the new leader, dawnstar's point of view. It is about dawnstar mating and having kits, even though she knows she can't UNFINISHED *'Chapter 1*' Herbstar began to talk. " I would like to say something. Herbclan has a new medicine cat!". Excited yowls broke out from the clearing. "What happened to Maplespark?" Asked Covestar, whispering . It wasn't a secret that they liked each other as they had kits together,as mates. "Nothing. He was her apprentice." Herbstar whispered. She then yelled this: " This new medicine cat has proven himself in a battle with a badger yesterday. He has not gotten his medicine cat name yet, but will at the next half-moon!". This response created even more yowls from the clearing. "I would like to have moonsplash, our current medicine cat to speak about Talonpaw" Herbstar said. Moonsplash began to speak about her apprentice, going into huge details about the badger attack and how he helped out. Dawnstar could see some of the new apprentices squirming. After moonsplash stopped talking, Hawkstar started to speak. " We have noticed that some of our pray has gone missing. Leaders, if we find any of your warriors stealing our prey, we will punish them. With that, the gathering ended. *Chapter 2* "Your speech was so awesome" said stonepaw, one of our newest apprentices. He and his brother, salmonpaw were made apprentices yesterday and he got chosen to go to the gathering. Darkpaw yawned. "Let's hurry up and get back to camp already" he mewed groggily. The clan deputy, owlmuzzle, came up to her and said "It's a good thing the clans not that far away because if it was half the apprentices would have to be carried to the camp.". Their was a sparkle in his eyes when he said this. Dawnstar laughed. "Yep, you are so right" she mewed happily. Her apprentice, Sunpaw was at the back of the group and Dawnstar could hear her talking to her brother Darkpaw. It was their first gathering together and they were very close to being warriors. She heard Darkpaw mumbling some Thing about their brother Jackpaw. "I wonder if Jackpaw will become a medicine cat at the next half-moon with talonpaw?" He mumbled to his sister. She then replied "I don't know, you'd have to ask Swiftflame." Swiftflame was walking alongside her and heard their conversation too. "I'll just go talk to them now" she whispered and slowly walked off. *Chapter 3* I walked with Swiftflame to the Dreamcavern to get my 9 lives. Darkpaw came with us so we talked. "What's it like being leader?" He asked. "It's very, very tricky and you have to rely on the deputy a lot to help you out when things are tough. That's why it is so important to choose you trust to be your deputy." Darkpaw's eyes shined and he opened his mouth to speak but got interrupted by Swiftflame. "We're here" she said. I went to the entrance while Swiftflame told Darkpaw to be quiet when we went in. We went down the tunnel in complete silence, following Swiftflame's scent. We finally got to the end of the tunnel and got to talk again. The Dreamcavern was amazing. "wow" said darkpaw and me together. The Starstone was brighter than anything I'd seen before! "Put your muzzle on the Starstone" said Swiftflame. I put my muzzle on the stone and drifted of to sleep. I looked around. Where was I? I was in a moonlit, snowy forest that looked very similar to my own, but something was off. What was that? Suddenly a star started to move. DreamClan! But who are they? Even more stars started to move. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine I counted. NINE? What? *Chapter 4*~ unfinished As the stars came closer, they started taking the shape of cats. Mostly they were cats I knew, but some of them were unknown to me. Olivebreeze? Feathertrot? Songkit? Bushcloud? Whitestar? Applesnow? Lightpaw? Why are they here? The cats are now in front of me and one of them stepped forward. This was one of the cats I didn't know. "Who are you?" I asked. He replied "I am Thunderstar, first leader of ThunderClan." Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress Category:GoldClan Series